ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Hero of the Universe
Plot AfterBen Tennyson defeats Vilgax he jumps and grabs the Omnitrix and that causes an explosion in which the Omnitrix is destroyed and Vilgax is injured.Ben wakes up a few months later and he is the hospital suronded by Kevin and Gwen.They tell him that Vilgax was ploting a war to destroy Ben and the Earth.Azmuth has been spending the last 5 months creating a new Omnitrix called:The Celestimetrix a new and far more powerful device than the Ultimatrix and the Omnitrix combined.It holds 100,000,000,000 aliens.Ben leaves the hospital and stars to practice taking down low threats like Acidbreath and Hex.Later Ben battles a new threat called Starblazer with the power of a sun.They fight until Ben transforms into Atomix and shoots a nuclear blast in which creats a portal an joins Rex Salazar dimension with Bens and unites both dimensions.Then Van Kleis contacts Vilgax to offer him an Evo army and help to defeat Rex Salazar and Ben Tennyson.Vilgax who has remaining Diagon energy becoming stronger every second accepts his offer.Vilgax recruits other people that want to destroy Ben such as Albedo and Aggregor and people who hate Rex such as NoFace.Ben and Rex preapre for war.Vilgax launches an attack to the Bug Jar in which the Plumbers are waiting to fight back.Rex fights the Evos and Van Kleis while Ben fight Aggregor,Albedo,Malware,Alpha and Kevin 11,000.After Ben defeats a couple of Waybads Vilgax unleashs Diagon full power.Ben then transforms into his last hope:Alien X.Ben tries to reason with Alien X split personalityes and he convinces them to give him full control of Alien X.Alien X fights with Vilgax until he defeats him and saves the universe. Episodes *The Hero Is Back *The Celestrimatrix *Fallen head over heels *Starblazer *The nanites are back *Good friends better enemies *Alpha vs Omega *EVO Situacion *Guerra de los mundos *The Date *Chick magnet *Back in Ultimate *The Nemesis *Providence vs. Plumbers *New Alliance *Battlefront *Back to the past *Earth fights back *Good vs. Evil,The Final Battle part 1 *Good vs. Evil,The Final Battle part 2 Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin E. Levin *Max Tennyson *Rex Salazar *Skyler *Rook Blonko *Spanner Secondary Characters *Argit *Zed *Pakmar *Mr.Bauman *Ester *Azmuth *Derrick J. Wyatt *Plumbers **Blukic **Driba **Plumber Jerry **Molly Gunther **Magister Patelliday **Magister Amux **Hobble **Lucy Mann **Magister Wes Green *Profesor Paradox *Blarney T. Hokestar *Rad Dudesman *Jimmy Jones *Ben 10,000 *Julie Yamamoto *Kai Green Villans *Vilgax *Aggregor *Albedo *Fisttrick *Kevin 11,000 *Adwaita *Billy Billions *Charmcaster *Acid Breath *Frightwig *Thumbskull *Collectimus *Dr.Animo *Dr.Viktor *Eighteight *Forever Knights **Joseph Chadwick **Sir Morton **Forever Ninja *Hex *Milleous *Attea *Dr.Psyhobos *Raff *Mutant To'kustars *Khyber *Panucian *Lord Transyl *Kraab *Malware *Darstar(Michael Morningstar) *Nyancy Chan *Phil *Princess Looma *Psyphon *Sevenseven *Vulkanus *Will Harangue *Zombozo *Zs'Skayr *Eon *Kuphulu *Krujo *Starblazer *Forever Tennyson *General Tennyson *Sunder Aliens used or will be used *Alien X *AmpFibian *Armadrillo *Articguana *Astrodactyl *Atomix *Ball Weevil *Big Chill *Blitzwolfer *Blox *Brainstorm *Bullfrag *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *ChamAlien *Chromastone *Clockwork *Crashhooper *Dimonhead *Ditto *Eatle *Echo Echo *Eon * Eye Guy *Fasttrack *Feedback *Four Arms *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak *Goop *Gravattack *Greymatter *Gutrot *Heatblast *Humungosaur *Jetray *Jury Rigg *Kickin Hawk *Lodestar *Nanomech *NRG *Pesky Dust *Rath *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *Slapstrike *Snare-Oh *Spidermonkey *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Terraspin *Toepick *Unitaur *Upchuck *Upgrade *Water Hazard *Waybig *Wildmutt *Wildvine *Whampire *XRL78 *Molestach *The Worst *Walkatrout Ultimate Aliens *Ultimate Atricguana *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Gravattack *Ultimate Humungosaur *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Waybig *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Greymatter Trivia *TheOmnitrixWeilder is the creator of this series *There are five seasons planed *There will be an Ultimate Alien X Category:Series Category:Bad Grammar